Collide
by CrescentKnight7
Summary: When Tatsuki is involved in a car accident, a concussion alters his powers to the point where he sees five minutes into the future. How will this new power change his outlook on life and his feelings toward Kotarou?
1. A Midnight Phone Call

**Title: **Collide  
**Chapter One:** A Midnight Phone Call  
**Pairings:** Tatsuki/Kotarou  
**Summary:** When Tatsuki is involved in a car accident, a concussion alters his powers to the point where he sees five minutes into the future. How will this new power change his outlook on life and his feelings toward Kotarou?

* * *

The sun had set an hour ago, leaving the once bright blue sky covered in a thick raven blanket of a starry night. Oohira Tatsuki had been driving along the cliff side of the Momina mountain when the accident happened.

Kotarou let out a refreshed breath as he stepped out of the upstairs bathroom clad in his new emerald green pajama bottoms and matching forest green, short-sleeved shirt. 'Man, do I feel great,' he thought as he stretched out his body, toes curling as a wonderful wave of cool air washed over his shower heated body.

With a slight bounce to his step, he made his way down the hall and towards his bedroom, stopping just a few feet before it. His bright eyes glanced back down the hall at the closed door of Tatsuki's room. 'Grandpa said Tatsuki would becoming home today, but still...' a frown briefly grazed his lips before he shook his head in an effort to be rid of his troubling thoughts. Without a second way-ward thought he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was around midnight when Kotarou shot up in bed, silent tears pouring down his reddened cheeks. He clutched at his chest as he felt his rapidly beating heart pumping his nightmare heated blood through his body. His gaze shifted across the room, wildly and unseeing. In his mind, Tatsuki's pained voice whimpered his childhood nickname, before fading into an eerily quiet silence. 

'...Kota'

* * *

Kotarou gave a sigh of defeat as he sat up in bed. He'd tried going back to sleep but every time he dozed off Tatsuki's voice would call for him and he would be forced back into reality.

With a sigh of resignation, he left his bed, moving across the room and slowly opened the door. Taking a careful look down the hall, he slipped out the door and headed towards Tatsuki's room.

'Why am I doing this?' He placed a hesitant hand on the cool metal of the door knob.

"This is stupid." Releasing the knob he turned to make his way back, only to stop dead as the loud ring of the downstairs hall phone made him 'eep' and jump about three feet in surprise.

Plastering himself against the wall near the stairs, he heard a soft shuffle as Grandpa Oohira moved to answer the phone. 'I swear if its Yuuto, I'll kill the insensitive bastard for waking grandpa.'

"Oohira residence," answered Grandpa Oohira.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, sir, but I'm calling from the Momina County Hospital. I regret to inform you that your grandson - Tatsuki Oohira, has been involved in a car accident." The monotone voice of the hospital desk clerk was loud in the quiet household.


	2. A Bout of Tears

**Title:** Collide  
**Chapter Two:** A Bout of Tears  
**Pairing:** Tatsuki/Kotarou  
**Summary:** When Tatsuki is involved in a car accident, a concussion alters his powers to the point where he sees five minutes into the future. How will this new power change his outlook on life and his feelings toward Kotarou?

* * *

Kotarou felt sick to his stomach as he sat in one of the cold metal chairs of the hospital waiting room. Upon their arrival at the hospital, a nurse at the front desk had informed them that, although Tatsuki's condition wasn't fatal, he had received a broken arm and a concussion. He'd been taken to the emergency room and was currently undergoing surgery to treat the swelling to his brain and repair his arm. The inspector in charge of the case had asked to talk to the injured teens guardian but after a tearful bout of worried pleas from Kotarou had relented on letting the younger youth hear the accident report as well.

As it turned out, the driver of the collision vehicle had been under the influence of liquor and had passed out just minutes before crashing into the unsuspecting Tatsuki. The driver hadn't been wearing his seatbelt, and thus had hit his head against the steering wheel. The resulting release of the emergency air bag had suffocated the man to death by the time emergency personal had arrived at the scene. Tatsuki for his part, had been sent flying into the hood of the car and had received a concussion - from the lack of a bike helmet - and a broken right arm, along with a few cuts and bruises. As an apology for the incident, the family of the influenced driver had arranged to pay Tatsuki's hospital bills.

* * *

It was around two in the morning, when Dr. Umani - the surgeon who'd treated Tatsuki - came into the waiting room to inform the anxious Oohiras that Tatsuki had successfully gone through his surgery and was resting in a quiet room on the second floor.

Dr. Umani gave a hesitant smile, "There is something you should be aware of before you visiting him."

Kotarous smile faded as he starred at the doctor with wide eyes, "H-he's not in a c-coma, is he?"

Giving Kotarou a small pat on the head, Dr. Umani shook his head. "No need to worry. His brain waves were strong and healthy - a little above normal but nothing to worry about. He should be waking up in a couple of hours - he only received a minor concussion." The raven haired doctor smiled down at the relieved teen. "What I'm concerned about deals more with his state when he wakes up. We may be dealing with a short period of amnesia."

Grandpa Oohira rubbed his chin as he nodded his head in agreement. "Ah, yes." He put an arm around Kotarous shoulders as the young blonde stared at him in confusion. "Your Aunt Reina had it after she fell out of the old sakura tree last spring, remember?"

Kotarous brows furred before he nodded at last. "Yeah, I remember. Mom called me and told me Aunt Reina was staying with them until she regained her memory." He turned anxious eyes in the doctors direction. "Tatsuki won't remember anything when he wakes up?"

"It's a possibility. But I can't be certain until he wakes up. I just wanted to inform you as a precaution, should the concussion have jarred his memory." Dr. Umani reassured. "Ms. Lee, here, will show you to his room."

A chestnut haired nurse about Kotarous height smiled warmly as she came to stand behind the doctor. "Follow me, please."

* * *

Ms. Lee smiled reassuringly as she moved aside to let Kotarou in, stopping Grandpa Oohira with a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, sir, I need you to sign some forms." She turned back to give the small blonde a small wink, "Won't be long, I'll bring your Grandpa right back." Hooking an arm with the elder Oohira she left, closing the door behind her.

Kotarou shifted his gaze to the motionless body covered in white satin sheets. Taking a big gulp of air, he took a tentative step forward, followed by another and another until he was standing a hairs-breath from the bed.

His gaze traveled across the prone form as tears began to forming his eyes. He could see Tatsuki's right arm, already incased in the folds of a black plaster cast, as it lay by his side. A bandage had been wrapped around his head, a small tuffs of raven dark hair protruded in places. The small blonde couldn't hold back the small smile as he caught sight of the daffy duck band-aid, curtsey of Ms. Lee - who was usually stationed in the child ward - that had been administered to his left cheek.

Kotarou collapsed with a shallow gasp of air. His heart pounding loudly in his ears as he clutched the white sheets in his hands and shook his head against the soft satin. "Stupid." His whispered plea, muffled against the cold sheets.

'Tatsuki, you idiot.' He thought as his body shook. 'Your always making me cry.'


	3. Someone Else

**Title:** Collide  
**Chapter Three:** Someone Else  
**Pairing:** Tatsuki/Kotarou  
**Summary:** When Tatsuki is involved in a car accident, a concussion alters his powers to the point where he sees five minutes into the future. How will this new power change his outlook on life and his feelings toward Kotarou?

**

* * *

**His blurred gaze traveled across the room, scrutinizing his surroundings until his vision became crystal clear. A faint muttering reached his ears and he noticed, for the first time, the blonde head laying quietly beside his hip. A picture formed in his mind of the blonde's features, despite the fact that the other was turned away, and he gave a small smile as letters began to form and give shape to a word - a name - Kotarou. 

He reached for the blonde mop of hair, blue-grey hues brightening in color only to darken as they caught sight of the black plaster cast that covered his right arm. Bringing the cast closer for inspection, he flinched when a bolt of pain shot straight up his arm and spread out throughout his body. As the pain slowly ebbed away, he tried to catch his breath, closing his eyes and subconsciously fisting his only working hand.

A soft beeping made itself heard from his left, and he watched as a red light came on from a small machine before a small pump began a smooth rhythm. Tatsuki found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, he took one last look at his blond, sleeping companion before giving in to the much needed rest.

* * *

An hour later, blue-grey orbs opened to the same white room. He gave a disgruntled groan as he tried to sit up, only to slump back in defeat. He shifted his tired, unfocused gaze to the obliviously sleeping blonde and resisted the urge to push him off the bed, in an effort to wake him. A small frown overcame his lips as a stray thought wandered into his thoughts - what was Kotarou doing here, anyway? 

As the minutes passed, Tatsuki found it harder and harder to fight the urge to just wake the blonde before he went crazy from both the fact that he was alone with Kotarou and the nerve racking feeling that his powers would start acting up any second. He let out a small puff of air in annoyance, the fingers of his only moveable hand clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

'Damn it, I can't stay he-' his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door, before it opened just enough to allow a shadowed head to peak in before a tall shadowed form fully entered.

Tatsuki frowned despite the inner relief he felt. "What are you doing here?"

The tall brunette smirked to himself at the sight of the blonde sleeping so peacefully beside his so called 'jerk of a cousin'. His amber orbs danced in amusement before he closed the door behind himself and moved across the room to pick up the blonde and arrange him on the small blue couch the room provided. "Is that anyway to greet your fellow classmate, who took the time out of his busy schedule to come to the hospital and visit." He said, sending a grin in Tatsuki's direction. "Besides, gramps called me and told me what happened. I figured it was my responsibility to see to it that blondie here didn't hurt himself worrying over your sorry ass."

Tatsuki's frown deepened, his blue-grey orbs shifting to Kotarou, briefly. 'Nobody told him to worry about me...'A small pain in his chest caused him to wince as he turned his guilt ridden eyes away and turned his back on the other rooms occupants. He tried to ignore the little voice inside his head that said, 'Nobody told you to worry over him, either.'

Yuuto remained unphased, if anything he felt a small surge of pride and accomplishment for at least making Tatsuki see Kotarou did care for him. He moved around the foot of the bed, glancing at the oblivious blonde to make sure he was still asleep before moving to stand against the opposing wall.

"You want to know something funny." He started, knowing he had Tatsuki's attention from the glare he received. "Kotarou broke up with Miho last weekend. Well that's not really funny," he said, rethinking his words. "It's more on the ironic side of things."

Blue-grey turned away, starring at a spot on the wall without blinking.

"He told her he didn't know what to say, that no there was no excuse for leading her on when he had feelings for someone else." He watched Tatsuki's reaction closely, raising an eyebrow in silent question as the raven haired youths only bendable hand tightened into a white-knuckled fist and his aura took on a dark green that could only mean - jealousy. He smirked to himself before continuing, "That he just couldn't bring himself to stay with her knowing that he would only end up hurting them both in the end."

Tatsuki grunted.

"And you know what Miho said. She said, she had known that for a long time now. That she'd been waiting for the moment that Kotarou would realize that for himself. Blondie, over there, was struck dumb. Miho left then, gave him a hug, and wished him good luck." Yuuto sighed, sliding down the wall to crouch on the floor. "Wish my break-ups went that well. Sure as hell would make things a lot easier." He muttered to himself before turning his attention back on Tatsuki, "She called me the next day, and asked to meet with me. She told me, what she hadn't been able to tell Kotarou the day before, but she hoped she'd be able to sometime in the near future."

The minutes passed, and seeing as Yuuto wasn't going to elaborate with details, Tatsuki rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you done." He stated more than asked.

"Is who done?" came the soft whine, that had both teens blinking in surprise. Tatsuki watched without moving as Kotarou walked around the foot of the bed and yelped as he caught sight of the grinning Yuuto crouched on the floor.

"What are you doing here!" The blonde questioned, pointed an accusing finger at his friend.

Yuuto gave a dramatic sigh before shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I come for a visit to show what an EXTRAORDINARY fellow I am, and for all my effort I got questioned and screamed at. I feel so un-loved!" He lay his arm over his forehead, striking a 'woe is me' pose before Kotarou hit him upside the head.

As the two began to argue, Tatsuki draped his undamaged arm across his eyes in an effort to block out his surroundings. His brows furrowed as Yuuto's words resonated in his mind.

"...there was no excuse for leading her on when he had feelings for someone else...someone else..."

Tatsuki closed his eyes, in an attempt to will away the sting in the back of his eyes.

'...yeah, it's always ..someone else...'


	4. If I'd Lost You

**Title: **Collide  
**Chapter Four:** If I'd Lost You  
**Pairings:** Tatsuki/Kotarou  
**Summary:** When Tatsuki is involved in a car accident, a concussion alters his powers to the point where he sees five minutes into the future. How will this new power change his outlook on life and his feelings toward Kotarou?

**

* * *

**Later that morning, Ms. Lee tilted her head, smiling warmly at her raven haired patient, as well as the blonde glaring at his pouting brunette couch companion. "Now, now why the blue faces?" she asked with a teasing under tone. 

She walked across the room to check the monitors near Tatsuki's bedside, her brow furrowing in both concentration and concern. "Have you been experiencing any pain?" She asked turning to Tatsuki.

She reached into the waist pocket of her uniform pouch and pulled out a disposable thermometer. She nodded in satisfaction as Tatsuki opened his mouth and received the electrical devise with a small nod.

On the couch, Yuuto gave a grin as he watched the lovely nurse work. 'What a hottie!' he thought, a perceptible twinkle entering his eye; that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde at his side.

Yuuto suddenly found himself at the receiving end of a swift elbow to his side. "Don't even think about it," the blonde warned in a hushed whisper.

Yuuto gave a heavy sigh, but nodded in defeat none-the-less.

"Alright, then." Ms. Lee said retrieving the thermometer and recording the temperature on her clipboard. "Everything seems to be in-order. Dr. Umani will come by after you've had your breakfast, to check up on you." She turned her attention to the two boys on the couch, "Have you boys had your breakfast?"

Kotarou held up his hands with a wavering smile, before Yuuto could say anything. "Don't worry about us, Ms. Lee, we'll just drop by the cafeteria later and get something." Yuuto held up a hand in protest, but one look at Kotarou made him shrink back with a nervous smile.

"Okay, then. I'll be right back with your breakfast, Mr. Oohira." She said before departing, with one last smile.

* * *

Kotarou rested his forehead against the cool metal of the table top. He stared at his reflected golden orbs, noticing that one seemed a shade darker than the other. 'Weird.' 

"You okay, man?" Yuuto asked, setting down a red tray of food before the exhausted blonde, containing a bowl of honey oatmeal, a green apple, and a glass of orange juice.

Kotarou lifted his head, giving Yuuto a grateful smile as he took hold of the offered spoon and idly stirred at his oatmeal. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He dropped his spoon, reaching instead for the tall glass of orange juice, draining the tall glass in a matter of seconds.

Yuuto blinked, giving a small chuckle, before snatching up the green apple for himself.

* * *

Grandpa Oohira thanked the young doctor and nurse for taking care of his grandson. 

Dr. Umani gave a charming smile, shaking the elder mans hand, "It was no trouble at all, sir." The nurse at his side, nodding in agreement. "I'll see you, in a week." He said, directing his gaze to Tatsuki who nodded, without a word.

The small brunette nurse gave the Oohira cousins a hug, being careful of Tatsuki's injuries, as they thanked her as well.

"You, boys, take care now." She grinned, good naturedly hugging Kotarou to her bosom with a declaring of how cute he was.

Kotarou turned as red as a tomato causing Dr. Umani, Yuuto, and Grandpa Oohira to laugh. Tatsuki just smirked.

* * *

With Tatsuki home, and resting safely just down the hall, Kotarou felt his energy drain away. He closed his bedroom door after taking a reassuring glance down the hall to the slightly open door of Tatsuki's bedroom, where Grandpa Oohira was helping the raven haired teen get comfortable enough, not to agitate his injuries. 

Slumping boneless against his door, Kotarou slid down the smooth oak until he was sitting on the hardwood floor, back resting against the door. A puff of air escaped him as he heart beat heavily in his chest.

He'd been so worried that something horrible had happened to Tatsuki. On their way to the hospital, all he'd been able to think about was how Tatsuki could be in serious danger right then and there. How he could be on the verge of death or worse - already gone. He hadn't been able to hold back the tears, breaking down just outside the hospital doors as he and Grandpa Oohira had hurried inside. He'd had to suppress his feelings, pushing them back into the depths of his mind as the inspector had explained the accident. His heart had felt torn as he'd waited and prayed that Tatsuki was going to be okay.

He craned his head back against his bedroom door, starring out at the ceiling as he whispered to himself. "I don't know..."He started, tears gathering in his eyes. "Oh God, I don't know what I would've done..." His gaze traveled to the wall on his right, not looking at it - so much as through it - and into the room Tatsuki occupied.

"Tatsuki," he whispered as silent tears began to fall. "I don't know what I would've done...if I'd lost you..."


	5. That's Just It

**Title:** Collide  
**Chapter Five:** That's Just It  
**Pairings:** Tatsuki/Kotarou  
**Summary:** When Tatsuki is involved in a car accident, a concussion alters his powers to the point where he sees five minutes into the future. How will this new power change his outlook on life and his feelings toward Kotarou?

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon, the next day, when it happened. When Tatsuki realized that something was definitely wrong. 

It had been a normal school day for the most part. Tatsuki had gone to school, despite Kotarou and Grandpa Oohira insisting that he take another day off, at the least, before returning. But as the day wore on, Tatsuki was finding the mistake in that decision.

All throughout the day, no matter what he did, his classmates and teachers, female and male alike, seemed to flock around him to 'coo' and 'aww' over his injuries. He found himself repeatedly asked what had happened or at the receiving end of a sharpie as multiple students asked to sign his cast. When Tatsuki refused, and tried to ignore the masses, he found the crowd to grow more aggressive and crazed as they tried to leave a 'love mark' on the King of Angst. And that was just first period, he still had seven more classes to attend.

In an unavoidable encounter, Tatsuki found himself walking down the hall with Yuuto, to their fourth period class, when Momimi Tenaka - captain of both the track team and cheerleading squad -stopped them. Yuuto had gotten comfortable, leaning against a wall, to watch the drama play out. He'd heard how Tatsuki had been continually mobbed by crazed fans and wanted to see, first hand, how the psychic had managed to get out of trouble so far. Tatsuki, on the other hand, had taken one look at Momimi and had resisted the urge to roll his eyes, moving to side step the red-head only to have her block his path again. Concentrating on Tatsuki's aura, Yuuto had watched as it turned a dark purple with specks of dull yellow. He'd raised a brow at the signs of frustration and caution he read. 'Ha, trust Tatsuki to hesitate around a girl, of all things.' Yuuto had thought. Momimi had opened her mouth then, batting her eyes in a flirtatious manor as she brought forth a small clear packet of miniature permanent markers. "I forgot something." Had been the first thing out of Tatsuki's mouth as the raven haired teen, turned an intense glare at Yuuto, daring him to say otherwise, before he turned to leave the way they'd come. Momimi watched dejectedly as the teen left, holding the clear bag to her chest. 'Sharpies?' Yuuto had thought, unable to control his laughter as he continued on his way. By the time he'd made it to fourth period English, Tatsuki had already been sitting at his desk, glaring at anyone and everyone who got within two feet of his desk.

* * *

School had come to an end and Tatsuki had been putting his things away when a headache he'd been nursing since the end of first period suddenly became so much more. He groaned, collapsing in his desk, hands gripping at his head in an attempt to will the pain away. But it was no use, the act in itself only seemed to make things worse as his body jerked forward in response to the pain, small puffs of air escaping him. 

Yuuto, who had the same last period class with Tatsuki, caught sight of the obviously pained teen and taking one look at his blood red aura, knew something was wrong. Yuuto flew from the desk he was lounging at and headed over to help.

"What's wrong, man?" He asked, reaching for Tatsuki only to draw back in hesitation when Tatsuki shook his head, groaning out through gritted teeth, not to touch him. Yuuto debated on what to do, finally calling out for someone to get the nurse.

* * *

Kotarou had been waiting against the school gate for Yuuto when he recognized one of the students from the brunettes class passing by. 

"Hey Youji, have you seen Yuuto?" he questioned, stopping the student.

The red head frowned for a moment, "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Kotarou asked in confusion.

"Oohira just sort of lost it when everyone was leaving. Had this kind of of wild look in his eyes. Last I heard, Yuuto and Nurse Rumiko took him to the infirmary."

Golden hues widened, and before Youji could blink, Kotarou was already running back towards the school.

* * *

It was dark. 

Pitch black, except for a dim golden light radiating warmth. Then, faster than a blink of an eye, the light spread out enveloping the darkness. There was a flash of red light, and the smell of blood permeated the atmosphere, making his stomach jump into his throat as he resisted the urge to vomit.

Blue-grey orbs wildly searched their surroundings, trying to find the source of the revolting smell. A sick thud echoed in the golden expanse and then suddenly everything turned blood red, and Tatsuki found himself in a cold, white tiled bathroom. Laying unmoving before his feet was Momimi Tenaka - a switchblade laying in her unclenched hand, covered in blood. He looked around, suppressing the urge to vomit, as he tried to discern which girls bathroom it was but then realized that it was in fact the boys bathroom, at the end of the hall from his English class.

* * *

Tatsuki's eyes snapped open, the sudden movement causing Yuuto and Nurse Rumiko to jump back with identical squeals of surprise. 

"Damn, Tatsuki, don't do that!" Yuuto said fisting a hand in warning as he glared at the raven haired teen. Only to give a nervous smile as Nurse Rumiko turned stern green orbs in his direction.

Tatsuki ignored them, getting up from the infirmary bed and heading for the door.

"You shouldn't move," Nurse Rumiko warned.

"Tatsuki, you should listen for once, man. Where are you going?" Yuuto frowned, checking Tatsuki's aura as the raven haired psychic reached for the door. Pitch darkness meet Yuuto's eyes, and he took a step after Tatsuki, a grim frown set in place. "What's going on, Tatsuki?"

* * *

Kotarou stood outside the infirmary doors, trying to catch his breath. He wiped away the thin sheen of sweat on his brow before straightening and reaching for the door. He blinked in surprise as the door slid open, to reveal his cousin. "T-Tatsuki?" 

"Move."

Kotarou growled at the others tone, opening his mouth to protest only for Tatsuki's glare to intensify, making the blonde take a subconscious step back, allowing Tatsuki to brush past him and disappear down the hall. Kotarou watched his cousin leave, turning back to the infirmary door as Yuuto and Nurse Rumiko stepped out. "What was that all about?" He asked.

Yuuto, frown still in place, didn't say anything as he side stepped Kotarou and ran after Tatsuki. Leaving two confused blondes behind.

* * *

'This is the one,' Tatsuki thought, standing before the boys bathroom. He steeled himself for the bloodied corpse he would find before kicking open the door. 

A startled gasp met his ears, and he stared for a moment as he realized that instead of finding Momimi's corpse he'd found her in the midst of her suicide.

Momimi's bottom lip trembled, she took a step back, dropping the small switchblade she held in hand. Tatsuki watched as it dropped into the wash bin, laying innocently. Momimi slumped to the floor in wide-eyed terror, starring at Tatsuki as she opened her mouth trying to explain, tears pouring from her eyes. "I-I..." She rubbed at her eyes, burying her face in her hands as she shook her head, not knowing what to say.

But Tatsuki could only stare. He grabbed at the door frame to steady himself as the full weight of what had just happened crashed down on him. What was going on? He'd had a vision of what he'd thought was the past but now, as he watched Momimi crying desperately to herself, he knew it was not true. Something was wrong. What he'd seen - had it been the future? Had he seen what would have happened, if he'd not intervened? 'What's going on? What's wrong...with my powers?'

When Yuuto arrived, he found Tatsuki holding on to the door frame in a white knuckled grip as he stared unseeingly into the boys bathroom where Momimi muttering to herself, shocked on the bathroom floor.

He went into the bathroom, kneeling in-front of Momimi and trying to calm her down. She her teary gaze met his and she lurched forward, crying once more. Yuuto rubbed her back soothingly, carefully helping her stand and walking her out of the bathroom. He set her down on the floor just outside, quickly going back in to retrieve her purse, and, being careful to grab the switchblade with a paper towel, and set it in his pocket.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." He collecting Momimi into his arms, bridal style, Tatsuki followed behind without argument. "Come on, man. Lighten up, it's okay. You found her before it was too late." Yuuto said, trying to reassure the other teen.

Turning troubled blue-grey orbs to Yuuto. "That's just it."

Yuuto wanted to ask what he meant but held back as they made it to the infirmary.


	6. After All This Time

**Title:** Collide  
**Chapter Six:** After All This Time  
**Pairings:** Tatsuki/Kotarou  
**Summary:** When Tatsuki is involved in a car accident, a concussion alters his powers to the point where he sees five minutes into the future. How will this new power change his outlook on life and his feelings toward Kotarou?

* * *

That night, standing just outside Tatsuki's room, one hand grasping the cool brass knob lightly, Kotarou hesitated. He balanced a tray of food against his hip as he debated whether or not he should go in. 

"Kotarou?"

Kotarou flinched, turning his gaze down the hall, where Grandpa Oohira was coming up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

Kotarou gave a nervous smile, "I was just bringing Tatsuki dinner, since he didn't come down."

Grandpa Oohira gave a regretful smile as he turned to go back downstairs. "Well that's because he's not here. He left about an hour ago with that friend of yours - Yuuto, I believe." He called over his shoulder.

'Yuuto was here?' Kotarou thought, "Oh, okay. Then, I guess I'll put this in the fridge for later."

* * *

Standing under the florescent light of the park street lamp, Yuuto stared down at the brooding black haired psychic, sitting in the bench before him. 

"Come on, man." He said, running a hand through his hair in aggravation. "I know something's wrong - your broodier than ever!" He added as an after thought.

Tatsuki remained resilient though, eyes starring off into the darkened space around them as he ignored the ever persistent brunette.

Yuuto's brow furrowed and he took a tentative step forward, "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay but, would you mind explaining what happened today?"

Tatsuki stiffened, remembering the horrible pain that had taken him over and the visions it had caused. "...I...don't know."

Yuuto mentally smirked to himself for managing to get something out of the brooding teen. 'Now where getting somewhere.' A sly smile played at the corner of his lips as he thought of the perfect way to get more information.

"You know, you had Kotarou really worried." He said, playing his words off as he moved to sit down next to Tatsuki, waving a hand in the air as if dismissing Kotarous worry. "You should've seen the look on his face when you just pushed him aside and ran off!" Yuuto gave himself a mental pat on the back as he watched his words shake Tatsuki's aura into inner turmoil. 'Jackpot!' He thought, triumphantly.

"...They..changed...they're...different..."

Yuuto blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"...My powers... they're different..."

Yuuto starred at Tatsuki, the look on his face clearly saying that he wasn't sure whether the other teen was telling the truth or trying to throw him for a loop.

"...Is that even possible?" He said attentively, watching the Tatsuki's aura closely.

A tense silence settled between them before Yuuto heaved a sigh and Tatsuki finally turned dulled, blue-grey orbs to him.

"I don't know...but it's happened."

* * *

Kotarou lay in bed, arms crossed under his head. 'What could Yuuto want with Tatsuki?' Turning on his side, arms gathered close to his chest in a sleeping habit he'd had since birth, Kotarou stared at his open bedroom door. His lashes fluttered, and Kotarou rubbed at his eyes, trying to stay awake. 

'Maybe...I'll just take...a small...nap.'

* * *

Tatsuki trudged up the stairs, his muscles ached from sitting in the park bench for too long. He rubbed at his back, trying to soothe the burning ache. Figured Yuuto would choose to corner him in a park of all places. 'Stupid benches...' 

He stopped at the top of the stair case, noticing for the first time, the golden hue of light highlighting the hallway. 'Is he up?' Walking down the hallway, he noticed the unmistakable light flooding from Kotarou's open bedroom door. As he neared the room, soft snores became more noticeable, 'Idiot must've fallen asleep and left the light on.' He grasped hold of the door knob, quietly easing it open enough to enter.

The window drapes were pulled away from the small window over looking the bed, allowing the soft rays of moonlight to enter and shine over the sleeping blondes body. Soft, sun-kissed locks haloed the blondes features. Long lashes, caressed rosy cheeks as they hid away golden orbs brighter than the sun. Full, kissable lips were upturned in a small pout. The blonde wore a black, short-sleeved t-shit that, although being large enough to reach mid-thigh, was clearly a snug fit. The dark contrast and the added moonlight gave the oblivious blonde an ethereal look that left his admirer breathless. Grey-blue orbs drifted lower still, causing the raven haired teen to give a small groan as his eyes roved over the expanse of creamy white skin exposed to him.

Tatsuki took a step back, shaking his head in an effort to clear the building images of the innocent blonde angel draped so tantalizingly in the bed before him. He turned his eyes away, easily catching sight of the forgotten, midnight blue blanket laying carelessly beside the bed. Walking across the room, Tatsuki picked up the discarded blanket. A small smile crept upon his lips as he ran his cast-free hand over the multiple golden crescent moons decorating the soft cloth. It'd been his present to Kotarou for his seventh birthday. It had been too big for his small form then, though Tatsuki could see that it was just the right size now. Kotarou had loved the blanket though. He remembered how Kotarou had used it as a magicians cape and, more often than not, as the roof to their 'imaginary forts', when they were younger.

He draped the soft cloth over the small form on the bed, being carefully not to touch the blonde in fear of waking him and having to explain what he was doing in his room. He nodded in satisfaction before heading towards the door. Taking hold of the cool knob, he leaned back against the door frame, the urge to glimpse the ethereal form once more time, too great. With one last thought, he closed the door silently behind him and headed towards his own room.

'He kept it...after all this time...'


	7. Looking For An Adventure

**Title: **Collide  
**Chapter Seven: **Looking for An Adventure  
**Pairings: **Tatsuki/Kotarou  
**Summary: **When Tatsuki is involved in a car accident, a concussion alters his powers to the point where he sees five minutes into the future. How will this new power change his outlook on life and his feelings toward Kotarou?

* * *

Dashing down the emptying halls of the school and narrowly avoiding a collision with a group of female students as he round a corner, Kotarou aimed for the door at the end of the hall. 

'Come on,' he thought, biting his bottom lip in his anxiousness. 'Almost there.'

* * *

Sitting in his usual seat, Yuuto looked out the window at the cloudless sky. He'd seen Kotarou dashing into school moments before and silently wished his blonde buddy good luck on making it to class on time. 'Speaking of Oohiras…' He turned curious amber orbs to the elder Oohira cousin sitting near the front of the class. 

After Tatsuki had gotten irritated at his constant questions and lack of answers last night, Yuuto had been left alone to ponder at the park. He hadn't come up with much, but he had a nagging feeling, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the answer was right under their noses.

Standing up, he walked to the front of the class, taking a chair from a nearby desk and setting it in front of the brooding Tatsukis desk.

"Hey, man." Yuuto greeted.

Tatsuki merely nodded his head, seeming distracted. Yuuto resisted the urge to check the others aura.

"…I was thinking," he started, choosing his words carefully. "…about what you said last night."

He watched as Tatsuki tensed almost instantly.

Letting out a heavy sigh he said, "I think it would be a good idea to try and get a hold of -"

The classroom door slid open with a bang, mere seconds before the tardy bell rang, making most of the student in the classroom jump in surprise.

"I made it!" Kotarou exclaimed and promptly fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

The girls giggled, some clapping in congratulations and whispering about how cute Kotarou was, as his other classmates just laughed and took their seats.

Kotarou blushed in embarrassment, giving a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head causing more giggling to ensue.

"On time for once, Oohira, congratulations." Came the teasing voice form behind. "But is there a reason why you've taken up residence on the floor and not your seat? You're blocking the door."

Kotarou winced, turning in his kneeling position to face his teacher. " Ah…. Sorry, Mr. Langley." Kotarou bowed his head, ears burning red from embarrassment.

Mr. Langley, couldn't help but smile. "It's alright." He said, patting the young blonde on the head.

Yuuto grinned as Kotarou squeaked at the act, "Yo, Kotarou, get up already!"

Managing a glare in the brunettes direction, Kotarou scrambled to his feet, bowing once more to Mr. Langley before moving aside to let a very amused teacher in.

Setting his black, leather briefcase on his desk, Mr. Langley gave Kotarou a charming smile, tilting his head to the side. "Oohira?"

"Yes, Mr. Langley?" Kotarou asked, cheeks still a pinkish hue.

"Do you plan on taking a seat any time soon?" Came Mr. Langleys sweet voice.

Kotarou found himself blushing for what seemed the millionth time in the last hour as he bowed his head, hoping his bangs would cover his flaming cheeks. His classmates gave quiet snickers, some of his closer friends patting him on the back or smiling sympathetically as Kotarou passed them on his way to his desk.

Yuuto, who'd been resisting the urge to laugh, couldn't hold back any longer as uncontrollable laughter overtook him. "Oh, man! That was great!" Beside him Tatsuki glared half-heartedly, his lips curled up slightly, in as close to a smile as he'd get.

Mr. Langley turned his dancing emerald gaze on the laughing brunette. "That goes for you as well, Urushiyama."

Multiple giggles and hushed whispers spread around the room before Mr. Langley told of a ruler and tapped it against the blackboard behind him. "Now, now. We have a lesson to get through, then you can all laugh to your hearts content."

* * *

Kotarou was sitting restless by the window, waiting for his sixth period health class to begin when he felt like he was being watched. Turning away from the blue jay he'd been watching on the window sill, he spotted an unmistakable mop of black and red curls disappear around the opened classroom door. 

His golden orbs widened in surprise, '…it couldn't be…could it?'

Before he could think more on the subject, the teacher walked in. After a short afternoon greeting, everyone watching in confusion as she started writing on the chalkboard instead of her normal routine of picking up homework.

'What's going on?' Kotarou thought.

Ms. Miana smiled at the class. "As you can see things will be a little different today. That is because we have a new student joining us today."

Mumbles and quiet whispers filled the room, before settling down as Ms. Miana gestured to something - rather someone - standing just outside the classroom.

Kotarou dropped the pencil he'd been twirling, in quiet shock. 'Sakura?'

Luscious black and red curls cascaded down to mid-back. Golden orbs, high cheek bones, and full-red lips that never failed to smile. A long-sleeved white t-shirt with the image of a pink bunny rabbit, hugged her form just above her bare belly button. Low riding black jeans fit snuggly on her hips. She toed at the floor with her black, red laced boots. Her lightly tanned skin looked smooth and had a lovely sheen to it.

"This is Sakura Nee Mori, she's a transfer student from Yokohama." Ms. Miana explained, gesturing to the cheerful girl. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?"

Sakura nodded and stepped up to the front of the class.

"I'm Sakura Nee Mori and I'm looking for an adventure."

* * *

Yuuto settled his things in the empty science room of his seventh period class before heading towards the nearest exit. Tatsuki would most likely be at one of the outside eating areas than in the library. 

Both he and Tatsuki had sixth period study hall but Yuuto never bothered wasting the time by actually studying, besides it was called _home_work for a reason.

* * *

He spotted the antisocial teen sitting under the shade of a tree. His eyes were closed, lips curling upwards ever so slightly. Tapping into his aura, Yuuto could see light red and pink overpowering a dull yellow and red-orange. '…Interesting.' He thought to himself before taking a deep breath and closing the distance between them, stopping just before the relaxed form. 

"Reminiscing…?" He said softly.

Tatsukis eyes snapped open, looking startled before he cleared his throat and glared up at him, "What do you want, now?"

Yuuto could see something was troubling the brooding youth, something other than his sudden change of power. "Ouch, what's your deal. All I'm trying to do is help."

"Yeah, well, I never ask-" Before another word could leave him, Tatsuki doubled over in pain. A burning, like nothing he'd ever felt before, spreading from the pit of his stomach and cooling as it made its way up his body, settling an ice cold grip on his mind.

"Tatsuki?" Yuuto kneeled down to Tatsukis level, grabbing the pained teen by the shoulders, "What's wrong? Tatsuki? Tatsuki!"

But it was no use, grey-blue orbs rolled back into his head as Tatsuki passed out.

* * *

**Color Guide**

_Light red _- joy, love, etc.  
_Pink_ - romance, love, and friendship  
_Red-orange _- desire, thirst for, etc.  
_Dull yellow _- caution, etc.

**Authors Note:  
**Sorry for the wait but I would like to thank everyone whose stuck with the story from the beginning and the new! I get so excited when I read your thoughts on the story!


End file.
